Uljar
Notes This place is uncomfortable to Feyfolk and Shadowkin due to the presence of iron and silver exports. This is a slightly wealthier town due to its strong shipping industry, and sports popular beaches that people will spend their days on when the weather is well. The beaches are sometimes plagued with problems like sea serpents and giant crabs. Fishing is popular as a recreational activity, but this port city doesn't tend to have much profits from fishing. This is a gorgeous city, and there is a temple here dedicated to Deep Sashelas, goddess of the undersea. There are many emblems to here throughout the city, made out of marble among other marble works, which all stand out amongst the typically wooden structures. This is the best place to purchase items made of iron and silver just in case they're needed while venturing out into the region. NOTABLE NPCs Sir Dante Hallows Leader of the League of Iron and Silver, this "Purist" is a powerful human who runs the illegal militia against the Feyfolk and Shadowkin, and all "Lesser Races." Dante hates Lesser Races and is known for spitting on the "filth" that aren't human, high elves or dwarves. His sole purpose in life is to try and purify VVK of all races other than the Higher Races. Dante is an unpleasant man who jokes in spite of others and has very little compassion, even for his own men and women if they make a mistake. Maylyn, Priestess of Waves ' '''The Temple Priestess (and Tempest Cleric), a female Triton, who not only protects the temple but welcomes all those who have come across the sea, believing that Deep Sashelas believed them worthy of surviving the sea for a greater purpose in the future. Many people deface her temple, but she believes that they do so out of fear and does not do anything to rebuke them. Being a Triton and a "native" race, she faces discrimination but feels it's her duty to maintain her place in Uljar. '''The Market Square' The General Store Literally just the general store where you can get everything you need. Silver & Iron & Friends Miss Van-Ji Silver '''opened this smithery years ago (with her ex-wife Miss Leela Iron, who is dead now) to create silver and iron weapons just in case adventurers needed some prime resources against the Fey and the Shadowkin. If you want, she can either sell you what she has, or she can enhance your weapon with silver or iron to make it more effective against their kind. She may get criticism for the implications behind creating weapons against fey and shadowkin, but she just feels business is business, and she has to put food on her table somehow! ''Running rate for silvering/applying cold iron to 1 weapon or 10 ammunition:' 250 gp. Other Places * Petunia's Petunias & More '''- For all of your floral & plant-based needs. * '''Hook, Line & Sink 'Em - A place for fishes and fishing and more. * The Earth's Bounty - A jewelry and gem store. * Spices, Spices, & Spices '''- Cooking, spices, & cookware. '''The Pine Wood Inn & Bar Mohn Farrah, the proprietor of this inn and bar, isn't usually quite present at his bar. He is a human of a stockier build, and he seems to be happy with his little Inn & Bar here in Uljar. There's something off with this place of rest and ale, however. They seem to resonate with the rest of the town with the rude, cold treatment of Natives. While they won't turn away a paying customer, the service will be poorer, and they'll be put up in the room with a roach problem. The Inn has three floors - the first is the bar, the upper two are the inn, and there appears to be a room that leads into a basement. Plenty of people seem to have VIP access to this basement as well.Category:City Category:Settlements